iSongs
by corybelle
Summary: Ten drabbles about Seddie, all song based.


**Disclaimer: I wish I owned iCarly, since the cast seem like a fun bunch to know. But alas I don't : **

**Author notes: This is based on this challenge to write drabbles and what not. They are all Seddie, but aren't all romantic, some are just them annoying each other. Here I'll give you lovely people the rules. **

**1. Pick a fandom or pairing to write about.**

**2. Put your player on shuffle.**

**3. Write a songfic for each song that comes up. You can only write during the duration of the song.**

**4. Post ten of them.**

**Pirelli's Miracle Elixir- Sweeney Todd**

"Use it!" Sam demanded Freddie shoving a bottle in front of his face.

"Ew, no, it smells like piss." He said as he got a whiff of the disgusting brown liquid.

"But it'll make Carly _love _you," she teased as she press down on it spraying it on him.

**Alms Alms- Sweeney Todd**

"It's only three dollars," Freddie said, when Sam refused to give her share for the charity the school was sponsoring.

"Yeah, but I could spend it on some thing much more important," she replied not giving in,

"Like?"

"Jerky."

**I Have Friends in Holy Spaces- Panic! At The Disco**

Freddie and Sam were walking side by side on there way home from The Groovy Smoothie, when it began to rain. Sam looked up at the drops falling on her head, and an idea popped into her head. "Wanna dance?" she asked him.

"Why?" He asked back, automatically thinking of his mothers warning of him catching phenomena if he stayed in the rain too long. But before he got an answer, she wrapped her arms around him and began dancing. He did the same, and laughed as the two of them spun around. That was probably what he liked best about their relationship, the spontaneity of it all.

**The Worst Pies In London- Sweeney Todd**

"Is it any good?" Sam asked Freddie as he took a bite out of the pie she had just made.

"Yeah," he said trying to keep himself from gagging, it was the most revolting thing he had ever tasted. But if he told her the truth…well who knows what would happen to him. "It's amazing!"

Smiling, Sam took a bite out it herself, and practically threw up in her mouth. She narrowed her eyes _He lied to me._ she thought. Then she got an idea. "Well if you liked it so much, you can have the whole pie and I'll make a couple more for you too. I have a whole bunch of recipes to try out anyway."

**Girl- The Beatles**

Freddie glared at Sam, why did she always have to make him feel like a fool. Escpecially in front of Carly.

He wanted Carly so bad, it was beginning to make him sorry for himself. Maybe he should just give up on her and go find some other girl.

His thought were broken by Sam's laughter. He looked down and notice she had spilled water on him to make him look like he wet himself. "Why?" he groaned.

"Your pain is my pleasure," she shrugged.

**Johanna- Sweeney Todd**

The three all sat on the couch watching Sweeney Todd. At first Freddie thought this would be a brilliant thing to watch, since Carly would probably get scared and need him to comfort her.

Ironically, or maybe for him not so ironic he was on the one getting scared. While is female counter part were completely engrossed in the tale of the demon barber.

His stomach began to churn as Sweeney began singing about his daughter while killing people. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to get away from it. He had to look away, by impulse he turned his head into Sam's shoulder and buried himself in her yellow hair.

She didn't seem to mind as she tilted her head so it was leaning against Freddie's.

Well it looks like this movie ended up being a brilliant thing after all.

**Fairytale- Sara Bareilles **

Sam never wanted a fairytale prince, they were too good to be true. Seriously, how did shoe size determine if that was your dream girl? She didn't want anyone slay a dragon for either, she could do it herself. She didn't want anybody climbing up her flaxen hair.

That was why she liked Freddie. He was no knight in shining armor but she didn't want one. She wanted a real guy, a nice, funny, normal guy. And if either of them was gonna be the one distress, it would be him. But hey- she wouldn't mind playing the role of knight just once.

**A little bit of Good- Chicago**

Freddie's grandmother once told him that there was a little bit of good in everyone. He used to believe it…until he met Sam.

There was nothing good about this girl. She was pure evil, she was a bitch through and through.

Constantly picking on him, pranking him, insulting him. Did she ever stop? No! Every second he was around her she was always being the queen of mean to him.

Why couldn't she be more like Carly? Why couldn't she have a good side and not just a bad and badder side?

Why couldn't he find that little bit of good?

**Creep - Radiohead**

She was a like an angel, she was so very special. That was what everyone thought about Carly and Sam hated it.

Sam was just a creep, a weirdo, just loser. She didn't belong here.

She wanted to be perfect like Carly. She wanted him to notice when she wasn't around.

Carly got everything, boys, grades, looks. But most important she got his affection.

Maybe if she was more like Carly, she'd get him.

Which was why she bent over the toilet for herself to puke. She wanted a perfect body, she wanted control. It was the only way to belong…

**When The Day Met The Night- Panic! At The Disco**

They were as different as day and night. She loved being the center of attention and being right smack dab in front of the camera. He preffered being behind it.

He was very open about how he felt for people and how much he cared for them. She wasn't, she kept to herself, and only verbalized it when necessary.

They never saw eye to eye on anything. They always bickered back and fourth.

But when they did, it was like no else existed, it was just the two of them and whatever they were shouting about.

But that was how their relationship worked, witty insults and childish pranks were just their way of saying 'I love you' too each other.

They needed each other just as much as night and day needed each other.

**A/N: Yeah, they're not all that great since I had like under four minutes for most of them, except for Johanna I had five minutes. But still some are much much better than others. The first two are the worst I think since I had a like alittle over minute for Alms Alms and like two minutes for Pirelli's Miracle elixir, and took me like three seconds to get an idea for it.**

**I cheated by a few seconds on the first Panic! One, since I wanted to finish it badly. I might do more of these later, and I might turn the one for Creep into a whole a story. So r&r please and thanks :D **


End file.
